The Tree of Life
Obtaining ; Exchange * With Temple Merchant for 1 Doploon Spell Properties Spell Characteristics |- | 1 || Summons a Lv.1 Tree of Life|| - || - || 2 || 63 || - || - || - || 3 || - |- | 2 || Summons a Lv.2 Tree of Life|| - || - || 2 || 63 || - || - || - || 3 || - |- | 3 || Summons a Lv.3 Tree of Life|| - || - || 2 || 63 || - || - || - || 3 || - |- | 4 || Summons a Lv.4 Tree of Life|| - || - || 2 || 63 || - || - || - || 3 || - |- | 5 || Summons a Lv.5 Tree of Life|| - || - || 2 || 63 || - || - || - || 3 || - |- | 6 || Summons a Lv.6 Tree of Life|| - || - || 2 || 63 || - || - || - || 3 || 100 |} Notes summons a Tree of Life from an existing Tree that heals by the same amount as it is hit. It gives Sadidas more flexibility in healing their allies. The tree will also heal enemies if they hit it, but most enemies will avoid it, except if they have some unsummoning skill, such as Royal Gobball Abolition. The summon has high neutral and earth resistance and lower fire, water and air resistance, so strength-based characters typically cannot use it to heal as well as other elemental builds. Some important that must be noticed about this summon: #It's a summon, thus vulnerable to skills such as Unsummoning, and Dolly Sacrifice, so if someone damages it with a spell like those, you can be sure that it will heal them for a lot. #Do not hit it just after summoning, the tree needs to cast a skill called Sylvan Healing to give the healing effect. #Unlike the normal Tree, using this one as a LoS shield might make you lose the fight. #Dolly Sacrifice will heal you two times, the first one because of the steal, and the second one is the Trees healing capacity. #Its uncommon range (same as bubble) makes it very hard to cast. # Sacrier Bloodthirsty Madness is unfortunately not very effective with the tree of life, because the tree has high neutral resistance. 70% at level 6. Since Bloodthirsty Madness steals 300 fixed hp, it can hit the tree for about 90, so healing back only about 135 per cast. Absorption and stealing weapons are probably better ways for sacriers to heal using the tree. #Poisons DO NOT heal you when they hit the tree. #Burning Glyph and Aggressive Glyph damage do cause the tree to heal the caster, so be sure not to let a feca glyph you and the tree at the same time. #Its HP is 50+50*LV, except at Level 6, which is 400, it will also be affected by your Level, so at level 100, a Level 6 Tree of Life will have 800 HP.